


Old Hands

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [15]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Marion watches Indy.





	Old Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hands

His hands weren’t those of an academic. They were dry and scarred from digging in rock and dirt for more than forty years. They were permanently tanned from all those hours in the sun. There were scars from all the perils he’d faced since he’d left home as a teen to fight in the first World War. His fingers were becoming gnarled from arthritis and old age. 

Marion smiled and marveled at how gently and tenderly those old hands held their precious burden, his very first grand-daughter, a treasure greater than all the others he’d found. 

She loved him so.


End file.
